


Cake and kisses

by wemightfall



Series: With You [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: It was Hank's birthday and Connor and and Leila decided to bake him a cake.





	Cake and kisses

Connor tried opening the door, while carrying multiple shopping bags and having a child excitedly jumping up and down before him. Which, as it turned out, wasn't even easy when one was an android.

For a second he wondered, how embarrassing it would be to be defeated by his own daughter, after not once having dropped a gun while fighting criminals all these years.

But then he finally got the key into the lock and stumbled inside. He put down the bags and closed the door behind them.

“Are we gonna bake a cake for dad now?”, Leila asked impatiently.   
He smiled.   
“In a minute. Be right back”,  
he said and went into his husband's and his bedroom. He took off his work clothes and changed into some loose pants and Hank’s hoodie. 

Connor went back into the hallway, picked up one of the bags and went into the kitchen. He put down the ingredients and got out a bowl.

“Alright, let’s start with the flour”, he said, pointing at one of the packets. Leila opened it and promptly sticked her hand into it. A second later she threw a handful of flour into Connor’s face and grinned. 

He wiped the flour out of his face. “That's not exactly what I had in mind.” Leila giggled. He bit his lip, trying not to smile, but failed miserably. 

“Come on, let’s bake. Your father is gonna be home soon.”  
Leila shrugged.  
“Okay.”  
He told her how to measure the flour and started measuring up the rest of the ingredients.   
It didn't take long for them to prepare a dough, although Leila decided to beautify his face with flour two more times. 

Connor turned on the oven, and put the cake tin in. He put on a timer for when the cake would be ready and got to work on decorating the living room.

Hank had insisted on a small party, said the whole making a big thing out of it was for young people. Connor had rolled his eyes but agreed. 

So it was gonna be just the three of them and some cake. Wasn't like he needed much more to be happy anyway.  
He had just finished preparing everything as he heard the front door open. 

Hank got into their home and Leila was promptly running to him and hugging him.   
“Happy birthday, dad!”, she said cheerfully.   
Hank smiled.   
“Thanks, sweetheart”, he said and ruffled his daughter's hair. He took off his jacket and then sat himself down on the living room couch. Connor sat down next to him, Leila on his other side. 

“We baked cake!”, their daughter proudly proclaimed.  
“Yeah, I can see that. Your dad still has got flour in his hair”, he said grinning.  
Leila giggled. 

Connor rolled his eyes and cut up a piece of the cake for Hank to taste. He chewed for a moment and then proclaimed:  
”That's really good.”   
Leila beamed, then said she wanted to go play with her dolls. She ran off to her bedroom.

Hank put the cake down and looked at Connor. He took his husband hand into his.  
“This is nice. Thank you.”   
Connor smiled. 

“You know, I’m not sure how much more time I have left with you two, but, I’m thankful for every damn second of it.”  
“Stop it. Taking into consideration all the healthy habits you’ve established by now, you still have at least -”  
“Gonna tell me I’m not old, Con?”  
He smiled and caressed Hank’s hand.  
“No. I’m just saying. We still have quite some time. So try not to worry too much, old man.”   
Hank laughed and pulled him closer.   
Connor kissed him tenderly.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too, robot boy.”


End file.
